Quests
As with most action-type games, there are two types of quests: the main storyline quests, which tell the actual tale of the game, and sidequests, missions designed to offer humor and/or opportunities for players to do more than travel from point A to B. Bush Whacker 2 is no exception. Main Storyline Quests Bush Whacker 2 is set on a series of islands. Each island possesses several zones and each zone has, on average, 6 or 7 quests you must complete before you can enter the next zone. Main storyline quests have separate pages for each island. Island 1 :Main Page: Starting Island Quests The story begins on an island that you find yourself shipwrecked upon. There are 10 zones with storyline quests on the first island with terrain varying from forests, to majestic mountains, to desolate deserts. Island 2 :Main Page: Second Island Quests After reaching the 10th zone, you find a boat to cross The Narrow Sea to reach a new, larger island with 17 main storyline quest-filled zones. Players will cross through a thick Evergreen filled forest, enter a trackless swamp, climb a snow-covered mountain pass and trek through a Haunted Forest. Island 3 :Main Page: Third Island Quests Upon completing the Haunted Forest Supply Run, you will be able to take a boat to a set of tropical islands. This zone is still in development, so no information is available at this time. Sidequests There are a number of sidequests that are made available for those that want to experience the rest of the Bush Wacker 2 world. Secret Bonus Areas :Main Page: Secret Bonus Areas Location: One in each Main Storyline Zone | Prerequisite: Be able to access the hidden entrance in each level The Secret Bonus Areas are optional areas, the entrance of which are hidden in each of the main storyline areas. In each of them, you'll find a field and a puzzle, and you'll be rewarded with Gold as well as Trinkets, Gear or House Accessories. Great for the game grinder who wants to find everything! The Flux :Main Page: Flux Location: At the end of the game's available content | Prerequisite: Reach the end of the game's available content The Flux is a special bonus area where you can talk with the avatars of the game's design staff. There is a special 121 piece puzzle located here that can be completed multiple times and drops special high-quality Trinkets or 1250 Gold (if you collect all the available trinkets). Seasonal Events :Main Page: Events Location: The Fairgrounds (Southwest Commons) | Prerequisite: Right place, right time The Developers will regularly run season specific Events. These Events are timed,and once they're done, it's over. Seasonal Events award special Gear, Decoration Items and Event Ribbons that, when hung in your House, create a bump to your Base Energy figure. Nate's Adventures :Main Page: Nate's Adventures Location: One area per game sector | Prerequisite: Talk to the Town Crier, be able to reach where Nate is, and complete any prior Nate Adventures. Jim's Lumber Mill Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: N/A , 250 |name2=1.Chop Chop |type2=child |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack needs to cut down some trees to make room for his Lumber Mill. Find him 10 Axes in bushes. You'll have more luck finding Axes in the highest level bushes available to you. |task2=Collect 10 Axes from bushes |reward2=25 ,50 |name3=2.Rope it Off |type3=child |desc3=Jim the Lumberjack needs to plot out where his Lumber Mill will be built. Find him 10 Coils of Rope in bushes. You'll have more luck finding Ropes in the highest level bushes available to you. |task3=Collect 15 Coils of Rope from bushes |reward3=25 ,50 |name4=3. Log Run |type4=child |desc4=Jim the Lumberjack needs some more logs for his Lumber Mill. You'll have more luck finding Logs in the highest level bushes available to you. |task4=Collect 20 Raw Logs from bushes |reward4=25 ,50 |name5=4. See-Saw |type5=child |desc5=Jim the Lumberjack needs some saw blades for his Lumber Mill. Find him 2 Sawblades in bushes. They're rare, but you'll have more luck finding them in the highest level bushes available to you. |task5=Find 2 Saw Blades in bushes |reward5=25 ,50 }} Your Daily Lumber Quota Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill , 20 }} * This is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but '''only' when you have another quest that requires wooden planks; you cannot stockpile them in advance.'' Town Hall Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill , 250 |name2=1. Water for the Workers |type2=child |desc2=Find 20 Straws for the workers who are chopping down trees in the Commons. You can find Straws in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Straws |reward2=25 , 50 |name3=2. Sturdy Stone Structure |type3=child |desc3=Find 30 Chunks of Stone for the workers who are building a Town Hall in the Commons. You'll spot Chunks of Stone in fields while whacking bushes. Whack it to collect it. |task3=Find 30 Chunks of Stone |reward3=25 , 50 |name4=3. Pre-Painted Planks |type4=child |desc4=Find 15 Red Planks for the roof of the Town Hall in the Commons. You can find Red Planks in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task4=Find 15 Red Planks |reward4=25 , 50 |name5=4. Great Scott! |type5=child |desc5=Find some Clockwork for the Town Hall's clock tower. Obviously you can find complex Clockwork in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task5=Find some Clockwork |reward5=25 , 50 }} A Market for All Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill , 250 |name2=Fresh Produce |type2=main |desc2=Farmer McDonald wants you to place four plots on your ranch and then plant and harvest 2 Strawberry crops and 2 Corn crops. To place the plots, head to your ranch and go into build mode. Find the plots in your inventory and place them on your ranch. Leave build mode and click on each plot to plant something. Plant two Strawberries and two Corn and then wait for them to grow. Be sure to come back before your crops wilt* or you'll need a friend to revive them for you! |task2=Harvest 2 Corn Crops Harvest 2 Strawberry Crops Place 4 Farming Plots |reward2=50 , 50 }} Find 40 Nails |reward1=100 , 100 |name2=General Store - Chainsaws |type2=main |desc2=Find 40 Chainsaws. Chainsaws can be found in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 40 Chainsaws |reward2=50 , 50 |name3=General Store - Truffles |type3=main |desc3=Find 30 Truffles for the Foreman. Chainsaws can be found in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 30 Truffles |reward3=50 , 50 |name4=General Store - Robbers! |type4=main |desc4=Bandits have raided Shopkeeper Tim's supplies! Recover 30 stolen Goods Crates from Robbers. Robbers will appear randomly while you whack bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 30 Goods Crates |reward4=General Store Building, }} Repeatable Daily Quests , 100 |name2=General Store - Shopping Bags |type2=main |desc2=Fish up 10 Shopping Bags. You can fish up Shopping Bags at fishing holes anywhere in the world. |task2=Fish up 10 Shopping Bags |reward2=100 , 100 |name3=General Store - Cracked Crystals |type3=main |desc3=Dig up 15 Cracked Crystal. Dirt mound will appear randomly while you whack bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Dig up 15 Cracked Crystals |reward3=100 , 100 |name4=General Store - More Robbers! |type4=main |desc4=Recover 10 Bags of Stolen Goods from Robbers. Robbers will appear randomly while you whack bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 10 Stolen Goods |reward4=100 , 100 |name5=General Store - Missing Kitty |type5=main |desc5=Find Marks cat and lead it back to him. The kitty is hiding in a field somewhere in the world, and will only appear after you've whacked a bunch of bushes. |task5=Find 1 Missing Kitty |reward5=100 , 100 |name6=General Store - Magic Beans |type6=main |desc6=Harvest 4 Magic Beans. You can plant Magic Beans on your ranch. (note: they take 4 hours to mature, give random amount of gold, energy, mana and power) |task6=Harvest 4 Magic Beans |reward6=100 , 100 }} House Expansion Location: Town Hall in Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill, Town Hall or 49 |reward1=Building Permit |name2=Finding a Contractor |type2=main |desc2=Now that you've gotten your permit to expand your house, it's time to find someone to do the building. Jim the Lumberjack has experience in building things, so talking to him may be a good next step. |task2=Talk to Jim |reward2=Jim's Help |name3=House Expansion 101 |type3=main |desc3=Jim has agreed to help expand your house for you, but he needs some lumber and shingles to make it happen. Complete his daily task to gather lumber (you can gather 20 lumber for him each day,) and find 150 shingles in bushes. If you're in a hurry, you can buy the lumber, but you'll still have to find the shingles. |task3=Find 150 Shingles Obtain 60 Lumber |reward3=House Expansion }} Stable and Companions :Main Page: Companions Location: Town Hall in Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill, General Store The Old Hermit Location: The Hermits House | Prerequisite: Having access to the Hermit's House , 100 |name2=Cleaing up the Lake |type2=main |desc2=The Old Hermit wants you to Fish up 5 pieces of Junk from the Evergreen Forest lake. |task2=Fish up 5 Junk |reward2=100 , 100 |name3=Exterminator |type3=main |desc3=The Old Hermit wants you to whack 20 Grubs in the Evergreen Forest. |task3=Whack 30 Grubs |reward3=100 , 100 |name4=Trash Collector |type4=main |desc4=The Old Hermit wants you to collect 15 Pieces of Trash in the Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 15 Pieces of Trash |reward4=100 , 100 |name5=Breadcrumbs |type5=main |desc5=The Old Hermit wants you to collect 30 Breadcrumbs in the Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 30 Breadcrumbs |reward5=100 , 100 |name6=Weedwhacker |type6=main |desc6=The Old Hermit wants you to Whack 20 Weeds in the Evergreen Forest. |task6=Whack 20 Weeds |reward6=100 , 100 }} Category:Quests